Kanto Adventure
by camwilskel
Summary: May and Brendan have left Hoenn to visit Red and Green, but when an old foe of Red and Leaf's surfaces once again, they'll have to work together to back what's theirs.


**Kanto Journey**

"Tickets?"

"Check"

"Backpacks?"

"Check"

"Clothes?"

"Check"

"Well, that's about all we need" May told Brendan smiling happily.

Today was the day Brendan and May were setting out to Kanto to meet their old friends Red and Leaf.

Brendan was wearing a black T-shirt, Jeans, Red Sneakers and his White Hat.

May was wearing her red bandana, a red T-Shirt, Blue Jacket, Jeans, and Red Sneakers.

"Well, if that's all..." Brendan pulled May onto the bed and kissed her on the forehead. "I think we have time for a little relaxation" Brendan smiled at May as he hugged her tightly.

May kissed Brendan on the forehead and snuggled her head into Brendan's shoulder, hugging him back.

Brendan pulled the blanket over them, beginning to pet May's hair as he pulls off her red bandana.

He smiled and said "I think you look even cuter with your hair down" he continues to pet her hair as he hugs her.

May blushed and giggled, kissing Brendan on the cheek as she ran her hand up his surprisingly chiseled chest through his Black shirt.

Brendan kissed May on the cheek again before looking at the time.

"We gotta go..." He said as he sat up, not really wanting to though.

May sighed and stood up, deciding to keep her bandana off as she slipped into her backpack.

Brendan and May gathered their backpacks and left.

"We hope you enjoyed your stay at Mauville Pokemon Centre" Nurse Joy cheerfully said when they walked down the stairs.

"Oh we certainly did" Brendan happily replied.

"Oh, and there's a leak in our room, could you get that looked at?" May asked Nurse Joy.

"I'll have someone on that right away" Nurse Joy cheerfully replied.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew, knocking Brendan's white hat off.

"Wait, that was a hat?" Nurse Joy asked, clearly confused.

Brendan chuckles as he picks it up and puts it back on. "Yeah, I don't take it off much"

"Anyway...we hope to see you again" Nurse Joy waved them goodbye as they left the Pokemon Centre.

Brendan took a deep breath.

"Ahhhh...it's good to breath fresh air again" Brendan happily said.

"Yeah" May took a deep breath as well and looked at her watch. "Okay, we better get moving if we wanna get to the port on time"

Brendan nodded and they began their trek to SlatePort City.

Travelling throughout all the routes and getting in there in just an hour from how fast they were travelling.

"We're here! Just in time too!" Brendan happily said.

"Alright!" May cheered.

They walked to the beach and boarded their boat, the "SS Gonsalves".

Meanwhile in Kanto...

"They're going to be here in an hour, so we have to make sure we're outside to greet them, Okay?" Leaf told Red, not wanting him to forget.

Red nodded, still being his silent self.

"Good" Leaf happily said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Leaf was wearing her white hat, a green shirt and a red skirt with white sneakers.

Red was wearing his trademark hat, a red shirt with a black jacket, jeans and red sneakers.

Red sat in his chair at the computer, waiting for Leaf to finish her talking.

"Okay, so we have a spare room next to ours... We have enough food for them to stay..." Leaf thank out loud.

Red got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her on the cheek.

"Calm down Leaf..." He quietly said.

Leaf took a deep breath and smiled at Red.

"Thanks Reddy" Leaf said with a cute smile, kissing him on the cheek back.

Red and Leaf laid down on their bed, Red switching on the TV while they waited for Brendan and May

"Here we are! Kanto!" Brendan exclaimed, him and May almost jumping for joy.

They got their luggage off of the boat and they began to walk towards what they thought was Red and Leaf's house they rented, knocking on the door.

The door opened and they were greeted by Leaf's happy face.

"Brendan! May!" Leaf happily exclaimed, hugging May and May hugging back.

Red and Brendan looked at each other, both muttering "Women..."

Brendan and May walked into the house and placed their bags in their room.

"So, how long are we gonna stay?" May asked Brendan as they walked out of the room.

"I guess a week or so..." Brendan replied.

Red opened the door to their room and stepped inside.

"So, long time no see..." He said after a while.

"Yeah! It's great to finally see you again Red" May smiled.

"I can't wait for you to show us around Kanto!" Brendan smiled as well.

"That's for tomorrow...now, it's about time for Green and I to hit the hay...goodnight..." Red quietly said as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Brendan and May smiled at eachother and laid down on the bed, turning on the TV and snuggling into the bed with eachother.

May rested her head on Brandon's chest, closing her eyes as she began to drift to sleep.

Brendan warmly smiled, planting a kiss on May's forehead and turning off the TV.

He then pulled the blanket over them both, as he began to fall asleep as well.


End file.
